Ark 6 Episode 16: Let Me Get Dem Digits
Note: This episode is sometime prior between the events of the superfreinds incicent, and before Densuke's arrest. this is not afterwards the prison episode. Participants *Densuke Mifunae *Ariel Tasanagi Another Busy Night ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oXIv70GVfss you don’t have to click the link, but music sometimes adds to the feel of post xD) “ORDER 937! LARGE-A PEPERONI PIZZA, WITH PEPERS AND EXTRA CHEESE!” joey would yell out, as densuke skated to the back of the kitchen. The pizzariea had grown since long ago, when it was only a few customers a night. Now adays we have a full house usually around this time of 9:35 pm. Densuke would smoothly glide his way on his roller blades, and pick up the orders on their silver dishes. He’d then skate back out to the checkered tiled floor, and set them down infront of a lovely nightly couple. “here you go mr. and mrs. Buttersnout. Enjoy this districts finest pizza!!” Densuke would stand and put his hands on his hips as the two wealthy looking go getters would take a bite. “This is de-LISH! MMM!” the lady replied. “This really is astounding good sir!” Densuke would wink and speak. “complements to the chef.” Densuke would then skate over to the coutner top, and lean back on it, looking over the rather busy crowd they had tonight. Joey, the big and husky itallian chef would lean over the coutner, beside densuke and shake his head smiling. “You’re a good one kid. This place has never been so busy before, and we’re doing great. Pretty soon we can strip the floor and maybe even expand the building a little bit. Get some more room in this place, for larger crowds.” Densuke nodded. “Yeeep. Todays gonna be a good day after all…” Densuke would be in deep thought about the mysterious bio terrorist warefare that had been popping up in the city…but it was only something to ponder, for he wanted today to be as less stressful as It could possibly be. Well Hello There... Littlemermaidary: -Ariel walked into the pizza shop that had caught her eye many times before but she never really felt the need to go in but today she finally tooke her steps into the pizza place, It was crowded and the conversations of the people around her annoyed her. She wasn't a fan of pizza ,or large crowds at that, but she hadnt eaten all day and at this point food was food. Ariel walked over to the counter and looked at the menue as she waited for someone to take her order Densuke would be watching the door until he saw a bombshell of a woman enter the room. Nice thighs, a rack you would kill for and she was cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute. Densuke’s eyes widened at the very sight of her. Joey nudged Densuke on the arm. “There-a ya go Densuke meh boy! Five-a bucks says you couldn’t pull a number if you wanted to” Densuke turned his head to look at joey with a raised eyebrow. “Oh? Tch watch this. I can pull out the charm whenever need be.” Densuke would smrik as he’d grab a menu, and a napkin set and skate over the girl that just entered the room, approaching her table with a soft worn smile and a light tone to his voice. “Heeeeeeeeey there. Names Densuke, gonna be your waiter today, and probably any other day you come here, heh heh. None the less, what can I do ya for hotness?” Densuke would til his head at her, with his pencil and paper pad in his hand, waitng for her to order something, weather it be unique or unusual. Persistent Much.. Littlemermaidary: - Ariel looked at the waiter and gave him a polite smile. She grabbed the menue that he had hannded her "My names Ariel and I probibly wont be coming in here to offten but thanks anyways" she fliped through the menue trying to figure out what to order she relized she was taking a bit of time and looked up at waiter "I think I'm going to need some time if you don't mind sir"Ariel hated the feeling of having people wait for her acually she just hated people that was probibly the main problem- Densuke would nod at her proposal and smile at her name. “Ariel? That’s quite radiant indeed, I like that.” Densuke would wait until she asked for some time. He’d nod, and clear his throat. “Well that sounds like a plan. That or to save trouble, you can just tell me what you like and I could give you a hand or two?” Densuke would lean back on the opposite seat, the woman was seated in. “Matter of fact I’m pretty familer with all my customers, but I’ve never seen a dime piece like you around here before..You new to the city I’m guessing?” Densuke would smile and show some interest. He wanted to attempt to get this girls attention..but not in a sleezy way. At least not yet anyways. He barely knew her as is but hey who’s stoping him from trying. He’d cross his legs casually, his jeans making a subtle nosie as he did so, and he’d cross his toned arms across his chest, the black shirt following his motion. Annoyance... Littlemermaidary: -Ariel looked a the guy as he sat next to her, He was not getting the hint she was not interested not that the the guys was bad looking or anything Ariel just really didnt like to let people get close to her but this guy was not going to go with out a fight but she was willing to put up a fight as well.She pulled up the Menue and started to look at it ignoring a few of the things the waiter hadsaid, "Aha yea just pull up a seat, you know can i just get like a glass of water and um I don't know something small like a calzone you know something for one person" Ariel set down the menue and gave him a smile knowing that now the would have to leave to put in the order- Densuke would nod at her, and give her a wink, and a teeth click. “I’ll be right back mam.” He’d smile, as he skated backwards without looking, and inebidably triped over the leg of a chiar, cuasing him to fall to his back, and a near by pitcher of water to fall down on his head, and the water would splash all over him. He’d shake his head, and stand up, placing the pitcher back to where it was, and laughing it off to all who saw. Densuke would yell out “I NEED A CALZONE, REGULAR!” Densuke would grab the pitcher he spilled and take it to the back. He’d load a near by glass with ice, and then pour fresh purified water into the glass, instantly making it cold. 20 mintues later, The calzone was complete and Densuke would place it onto a plate, and then place it onto a silver dish, taking it in hand and skating back out on the floor. The crowd had died down a bit to a mere few and the background juke box music could be heard more clearly. “Here you go mam! Didn’t mean to take to long, but we made sure it’s hot and fesh for ya!” He’d set it down infront of her. It’d have a golden brown tint, and the perfect color and a delectable scent to it. “I prefer the straight peperoni ones myself but eh. To each his own.” Denuke would take a squat opposite of the seat she was in and begin to take off his shoes. “So you never answered my question..Ariel was it? You from around here? You look like somebody I’d know…or used to go to school with. I never forget the pretty ones.” Densuke would give a charming smile. He’d felt his attempts to be a bit feeble up to this point, but she never showed a sign of discomfort, at least not known to him that is. Asking All Dem Questions.. Littlemermaidary: -Ariel held back a laugh because she didn't want to be rude for the poor guys accident so instead she bit her lip and looked down at the table. She taped her finger on the table as she waited patiently for her food to come out. after the a few mins had passed she looked up to see the waiter comeing buy with her food she had expexted him to just set the food down and leave but instead she got company. Ariel's eyes widened as he said that she seemed familiar Ariel looked at him and lied "I just moved here a few months ago so no you wouldn't know me"- Densuke would nod as he’d finally gotten his skates off. He’d then take a deep breath and think to himself. “So…how am I gonna keep the ice broken here….hmmm…” Densuke would turn, and put his arm on the table and talk casually. “In that case, Welcome to Kasihana city. It’s pretty shitty…..not much going for it unless you in this district. I rarely visit district 1 though so eh….I really can’t judge that in a sense. What district you chilling in?” Densuke would put both of his arms on the table and lean in, only to smile warmly. He’d attempt to get her into a converstion, thinking about how he had his bet. Smart Ass Littlemermaidary: Ariel took a bite of her calzone and then quickly she grabbed the water and took a huge sip to cool off her tong from the extremely hot Calzone. She felt so embarrassed and hoped that the waiter didn’t notice. She was a bit annoyed at him for being so persistent this guy did not take no for an answer at all so she simple smiled at him and after wiping her mouth with a napkin she replied “Every place has it’s shitty parts if you ask me and you know it is what you make it, and don’t be offended but I don’t go telling strangers what district I stay in sweet heart you said it yourself it’s pretty shitty wouldn’t want to attract the wrong crowed” she gave him a little smirk thinking that he would finally get it and maybe decide that it was time to give up and then she took another bite of her calzone. Coo Wit Me Densuke would chuckle at her little scuffle as he’d see she bit into the food to quickly and the heat got to her. He’d raise his eyebrows as she responded in a rather rude way….He’d let her finish, as he simply leanehed his head against his hand, and looked into her eyes. His blue, ice like eyes, staring into hers as if he really payed no attention to her snarkyness. “Ahhh, a feisty one eh? I like that. Its cute on you.” Densuke would give his own smrik as he would lean back in his seat, and place his arms behind his head. “None the less ''sweet heart, ''around here it’s kinda nice to know some people, feel me? I mean I can help you out with that if your game. Me and you can always take a tour around the city on my hoverbike eh?” Densuke would smirk. He could finally sense a few things. Mainly that this girl was quite defensive, and probably wouldn’t give him the time of day…..which only made the chase interesting in some sick way. Like a lion stalking it’s prey, densuke would be pretty persistent on befriending her or at least getting her to reveal her true colors at some point or another. Littlemermaidary: Ariel looked back at the guy since he was looking straight into her sea green eyes and she thought to herself “does he think this is a joke or something come on now” She rolled her eyes a kept eating after chewing and swallowing her food she pulled out her phone to look at the time she still had a few minutes to kill so she just took her time and kept eating after a while she finally replied to the guy “Oh honey you can’t keep up with my game and just cause I’m cute doesn’t mean I’m defenseless so I don’t really need to know people ” She grabbed her half empty glass of water and took a drink she then said “And about that hoverbike ride I think I’ll pass I don’t ride with strangers plus dress and bike I think not good sir” Suspicous.. Densuke would listen as she spoke. Spunk was the first word to come to his mind, and if anything this girl was full of it. He’d laugh a bit before speaking once again. “Really? Comon now, you can at least give a guy some credit for trying. I mean you can act how you want toots, but I can sense theres something in you that’s actually heartwarming, beneath this generic cold exterior you put on.” Densuke would cross his legs, and tilt his head smiling. “and fine you don’t have to ride the motor bike. The dress looks good on you if it helps. And we can always walk? Let me get to know you a bit…go for a walk on the beach…in the park….grab a drink or two…you know I think we could have a bright future if you put my number in that phone of yours, eh?” Densuke would lean over the table on his arms, and slip her a sly smile. He made it blatantly clear he was hitting on her, and he didn’t care about the outcome. Something about her enticed him weather it was her body or her tough exterior. One thing was for sure, this girl was no pushover…and he was definitely feeling it. Densuke would take note of some guys lurking around outside however. They’d been pacing back in forth this area infront of the shop for a while now. It was the dead of night so anything is to be expected but in any case, densuke would try not to mind it. ::men out side:: “Hey you think we can hit this place up? Doesn’t look to bad.” One guy would utter. “Yeeeah man. It’s just a fat guy, some kid and some chick. How hard could this honestly be.” The guys would wait outside and see how things played out before making their move. What A Tease Indeed. Littlemermaidary: By this point Ariel had already finished her food and her water had about one sip left this guy was persistent and its was amusing to her how he seemed to be so interested in a girl that he knew absolutely nothing about then again it wasn’t the first time a guy hit on her she was ravishing nice body a good height nice smile what more would a guy want right. She decided to have fun with this guy she put her hand on his leg and leaned in and put her lips right next to his ear “You really want my number?” she pulled her head back a little bit and looked into his eyes and then said to him “ How about I get more water and I’ll think about it” she then bit her lip and gave him a small smile Densuke’s eyes almost shot straight out of their sockets when she rubbed his eleg, with her soft touch. It was incredibly soft…she put her lips right next to his ear and whispered…ah man. Densuke got a chill up his spine, her voice sending a tingle through his very being. It was like a drug, and he wanted more….more of it’s substance completely. Like a fine wine to be devoured. When she asked if he wanted his number Densuke would reply simply by nodding his head. He’d heard her request for water, and shot straight up without a word. He’d walk back towards t he kitchen only to look back and smile. “just hang tight toots, I’ll grab you some in a heartbeat.” Densuke would look at joey and smirk. “What now big guy? Heh heh heh.” Densuke would grab a glass pitcher, and scoop up antother cup full of ice. He’d slowly pour the water in being careful not to waste a single drop. If she was still there he would return to the table only to place the water on the table and lean against the bench. “So wheres them digits at hm?” If she wasn’t there for some reason, he’d simply nod and think to himself. “Crafty one isn’t she.” He would take note that the men that were circling the building seem to have taken another route of sorts, and weren’t in the same area, at least not close to the shop anyway. Littlemermaidary: Ariel laughed as to how quick the guy jumped up to get her some water “oh goodness this guy is not wasting anytime” she sat there waiting because despite the fact that she was annoyed she wasn’t going to be rude and walk out on the guy that just not nice and no guy deserves that but, messing around with him eh that wasn’t too bad. When he came back he set the water on the table and as he asked for her phone number “Okay I’ll give you props for being so persistent just hand me a pen and paper and I’ll give it to you okay” She noticed that it was dark outside she had no clue how quick the time had passed and she knew that as soon as she finished lover boys little phone number fantasy she would head out. The Bodyguard Densuke would grin with the widest smile as she agreed to give him her number. So much more convenient, he’d pull out his order pad and and pen and hand it to her. “I appriicate sweet thing. I’ll give you a text sometime, so we can kick it. Trust me I’m not as bad as you probably think I am alright?” Densuke would nod, and if she finished writing down her number he would take it and stick it in his back pocket. He’d then stand up and continue talking. “Well hey we’re getting ready to close in a bit. You gonna be safe out there? I saw some guys lurking, I can walk you home if it makes you feel any better.” Out of all his hitting on her, he’d actually said something genuine and sincere, as he really didn’t want anything to happen to her. Espcially with looks like hers, any man would kill to get at her….and not in a figurative way either. Littlemermaidary: She smiled at the guy and she quickly looked outside Ariel hated the dark and as much as she wanted to say no to his offer she would rather walk and be annoyed than walk and be scared, the only problem is that she didn’t want him to see where she lived so she had a plan she would simply pick out the closest house to where she lived that wasn’t in district one and then he would never know genius and she could walk the rest of the way “Sure that would be nice I guess” she stood up and put her hands up over her head sticking her chest out a bit as she grabbed her hair to put it up in a pony tail. Cliche' Densuke placed his hands in his pocket and nodded to joey that he was heading out for the night. “Don’t forget to lock up pops!” Densuke would yell as he’d turn back to see the girl fixing her hair up in a pony tail like fashion. Her chest stuck out a bit…which only helped her bust come to fruition. Densuke would clear his throat, cop a stare, and then head towards the door, where he’d hold it, waiting for her to walk out of course. “After you of course.” Densuke would let her out, and follow beside her which ever way she went. After a while of walking Densuke would try to break the ice yet again. “So be honest with me for a second. You don’t really take a liking to most people, let alone guys huh. I can kinda get a vibe from your tone, not to sound rude.” He’d be speaking with honest curiosity. He kinda wanted to get to know her more. Since it was their first meet. He’d nod at whatever answer she gave, when suddenly the two would be stoped by two men, one with a gun in hand pointing towards the girl. The robber would speak. “Arlight no funny business. Hand over all your money, and any goods you got on you. We’ll let you go shortly after but we will fucking kill you”. The second rober, pulled out a switch blade, and it glistend a bit. It’d be even worse due to the fact that they were in a dark spot where neither of the street lights were shining. Densuke would sigh. “Fucking really….” He’d think to himself. Littlemermaidary: Ariel thanked the guy for opening the door for her and she walked right passed and smiled at him For a moment there was silence so Ariel just looked at the sky and when he finally spoke to her she simply said “I just don’t enjoy people don’t take it personal and just cause were walking together doesn’t mean I have taken a likening to you okay” she felt kind bad for putting that out there like that but she didn’t want to get this guys hopes up. She kept walking feeling the air hit the parts of her skin that weren’t covered when out of the blue these guys that came to rob them “Fucking great today of all fucking days” she thought of herself. She had a gun shoved to her face and there was nothing she could do. She didn’t know if she should be pretend to be scared or what because to be honest she wasn’t scared just a bit more annoyed than she was when it was just the two of them. She remembered that she was with Densuke so there should be nothing to worry about right? She simply stood there and looked over at the Densuke waiting to see what he would do in this situation plus being the damsel in distress is easy to play. Turn Up! “Hey keep calm. My wallet is in my back pocket. Do you want me to get it or do you want to?” Densuke would talk calmly. He needed to get the gun out of the equation. If he could just get that he’d be okay…The gunman spoke. “Yeah, I’ll get it my damn self…” he walked around behind Densuke. Densuke would be thinking about how she said he wasn’t taking too much of a liking to him. Densuke just kept his thoughts to himself. As the man dug in his pocket, he finished and then put the gun to his head. “You don’t have a damn thing….” Densuke would nod over to the girl. “Then check her big guy…” The man walked in front of Densuke…which is where he fucked up. Densuke would seize the arm wielding the gun, and pull it back in a chicken wing like fashion with his right hand. Densuke would then take his left and and twist the gunman’s hand, snapping his wrist and causing him to loose grip of the gun. Once that was done Densuke would push him into the street. The man with the knife would start violently stabbing at Densuke. To avoid getting the girl hurt, Densuke would avoid the lot of the stabs, and boot kick, the knifeman further away from her. “Take a seat deary, this will be just a second…” The guns man would pick up a pipe and run at Densuke. “Dirty tricks mean not a damn thing!” Densuke would spin his body, and at the same time, extend his right leg, in a low spinning sweep kick, knocking the guy off of his feet, and cuasing his head to hit the concrete. Densuke would quickly mount him, and draw his fist back only to crush it into the mans’ nose, knocking him unconscious. The knifesmen would catch Densuke off guard and tackle him, digging the blade into his left shoulder. “Tch!...” The man would’ve tackled densuke on the ground and landed on top of him, but Densuke quickly used his momentum and reversed the positions, all the while, grasping the man’s arms between his legs, in a move known as the armbar. Once he had this move locked, Densuke would snap the man’s arm at the elbow cuasing him to drop the knife and yell a cry out in pain. Densuke would then get up, and lift the man up by his collar. “Next time you rob someone, bring a fucking crowd BITCH!” Densuke would then toss the man over his shoulder, and throw him into a near by car door, cuasing a dent in it, and the man to slide down and hit his head on the cement, instantly loosing his consciousness as well. Densuke would look back at the girl, shaking his shoulder a bit. There was a spot of blood but Densuke didn’t seem to mind it as he worked his shoulder in circles to make sure of that himself. “Hey you good? I knew these two assholes were setting something up when I saw them outside the shop. Gald I came with you after all.” Densuke would walk back over to her, and wait for her to reply and to say she was okay. Littlemermaidary: Ariel Simply stayed calm and looked at the guys she knew she seemed defenseless to them mostly because she was a girl but at this point in time she would rather seem defenseless than anything else. When the guy went towards her to check if she had anything on her she thought about the fact that she keeps all her money tucked in her bra “Awesome so not only is this jerk going to take my money but he get to feel my breast up too” she thought to herself. She stayed quiet as the man walked over to check her when Densuke came over and took him he had turned the tables on them and kicked there asses she was stunned at how he handled everything and the quickness of his moves and his strength was so unexpected, not that he looked week or anything he just didn’t look like the kind of guy that had that in him. She smiled slightly at his cockiness when he told her it was only going to take a few and she was happy to get the guys away from her. She watched as Densuke slammed the guy into the car “Hmmm who ever car that belongs to I really hope he had insurance” she whispered. Ariel looked straight back at the guy looking straight into his eyes as he started to walk towards her. “Yea no harm no fowl” She joked she then looked behind her then to the sides and saw how run down everything was “I guess you weren’t kidding about this being the shitty part of town”. It was remarkable how horrid everything was and it kind of reminded her of her childhood once she shook of the memories she continued “ Yea lucky me what would have done without you around haha” She realized how that probably sounded snarky and sarcastic but at that point she didn’t really know what to say to him probably a simple thank you would have been better. Just Hold On We're Going Home Densuke would exhale as he’d take his shirt off ,and bandage his own shoulder, so he wouldn’t loose anymore blood. “Lets get you home.” Densuke would stuff his hands in his pockets, and follow beside the girl, keeping watch of anything or one that would try anything this late at night. He’d drop her off where ever she needed to get to on foot, weather it was her house or not, and once that was done he’d begin walking the city streets, admiring the lights of the night. One cannot deny the beauty this city has a way of emitting even through the toughest of times and the darkest of nights. “Well I got the number…hopefully this could be something.” Densuke would smile and hum the song “something” by drake to himself. Category:Ark6